


Фавн

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles is Tumnus, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мама рассказывала, что фашисты увлекались темной магией и вызывали древних богов, чертили руны и знаки, будили спящее в обширных германских лесах. Значит, это какой-нибудь демон, думает Эрик, и сил на страх нет. Существо — кем бы оно ни было — ступает на лед. И цокает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фавн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Эрик не знает дороги, но бежит вперед, поскальзываясь на льду, раздирая руки в кровь о мерзлые ветки деревьев. Он знает, что остановка — смерть. Остановка — и его найдут. Остановка — и он замерзнет, упадет, уснет. 

Поэтому — бежать. Поэтому — раскраивать ладони и пальцы. Так больно, так не хочется спать, так теплее. 

Когда попавший — как и чей? — снаряд разбивает стекло его камеры, построенной без единого кусочка металла, Эрик пугается до одури, а страх — сильное чувство. И если в случае с монеткой оно не помогло, то теперь Эрик словно прозревает, причем всей кожей, всем телом сразу. Он чувствует металл вокруг. И пользуется этим. 

Совершенно не важно становится, чей это снаряд, — главное, что он бил по нацистам. Злая ярость, темное торжество наполняют Эрика, и он вылезает из дыры в стекле, царапая плечо, бежит по коридору, сминая стихийно охватившей его силой каски на всех встречных солдатах, не разглядывая. Бежать. Прочь. Вон отсюда. 

Единственная остановка, которую Эрик себе позволяет, — кабинет Шмидта. Дверь выбита, и внутри никого. Сбежал. Или уже увели. Эрик взмахивает рукой, и лампа слетает со стола, грохает об стену. Столько ярости, столько гнева, столько злости — и направить ее не на кого. Эрик сжимает кулаки, подходит к столу и видит проклятую рейхсмарку. Эрик кутает свой гнев в мягкую ткань, в хрустящую бумагу, как дорогой подарок, и прячет поглубже, под ключицы, за ребра. Эрик сует монетку в карман и продолжает свой бег. 

Его замечают уже у самого леса, узнают — он ценнейший пленник — и бросаются в погоню, стреляют. Эрик чувствует каждую летящую вслед пулю и уворачивается раз за разом, пока не перестает чувствовать железо черных крестов за спиной. 

И вот он бежит, и ноги уже гудят, болят от холода, и кожа лица горит, искусанная морозом. 

Эрик спотыкается об очередной корень дерева, выступающий из промёрзшей земли на добрую ладонь, и летит носом в сугроб, покрытый коркой наста. Удар кажется особенно сильным из-за переохлаждения, и Эрик стонет, пытается опереться руками и оттолкнуться, подняться, чтобы снова бежать, но не получается. Локти и запястья дрожат, подгибаются, и сил нет. Будто весь воздух из него выпустили, будто кончилось топливо. Эрик знает, что есть запас — осторожно, любовно припрятанное густое варево гнева, — но встать из снега, такого жгучего, такого колкого, это не поможет. Это топливо для другого. И теперь этот бесценный запас пропадет зря. 

Мама не смирилась бы с его смертью, будь сама жива. Мама, мягкая женщина, ласковая и до последнего делавшая все для него, шептала успокаивающее «Все хорошо», даже когда было абсолютно ясно: ничего хорошего не будет. Никогда больше. Не в той жизни, которая началась для Эрика Леншерра после оглушительного хлопка вальтера и тихого падения тела на паркет за его спиной. Мама была такая худая — удивительно, что звук вообще был. 

— Всё хорошо, мама, — губы едва двигаются, и Эрик закрывает глаза. Мама зажигает свечи ханукии. Мама точно рядом. 

Лишь бы не замерзнуть раньше, чем его найдут. Мёртвый он не сможет убить еще пару этих коричнево-черных чудовищ. 

Уже когда мир становится темным, далеким, Эрик слышит шаги — опасливые, тихие. Не человеческие. Мама рассказывала, что фашисты увлекались темной магией и вызывали древних богов, чертили руны и знаки, будили спящее в обширных германских лесах. Значит, это какой-нибудь демон, думает Эрик, и сил на страх нет. Существо — кем бы оно ни было — ступает на лед. И цокает. Может, это олень, а не монстр? 

Никакой это не олень. Эрик чувствует металл. 

— Бедный сын Евы, — голос мягкий и встревоженный. Эрик приоткрывает глаза и пытается поднять руку, чтобы позвать металл к себе, притянуть — или отбросить того, кто несет его на себе, прочь. Но сил нет. Кто стоит перед ним? Фигура такая странная... 

Вдруг этот мягкий голос раздается в голове Эрика — он точно слышит его не ушами, а мозгами, если такое вообще возможно: 

_— Эрик, все будет хорошо. Я не оставлю тебя здесь._

Эрик моргает. Перед ним фавн. Совершенно точно фавн, как на картинках из старой книги про Грецию и Рим. Только маленький. Вернее, молодой. И с зонтиком. Так вот откуда металл. 

Теплые руки поднимают его с земли, прижимают к обнаженной груди — она кажется обжигающей после снега и льда. Эрик бессильно утыкается лбом в плечо фавна и пытается разглядеть его лицо, но получается уловить только синие-синие, все понимающие глаза и изогнутый в сочувственной улыбке мягкий красный рот. 

— Спасибо, — Эрик не уверен, что произнес это вслух, но фавн отвечает — снова в его голове: 

_— Не за что._

*** 

Эрик продолжает свой бег еще семнадцать лет. Без остановок, без права падения, разбивая в кровь не только руки, но и лоб. Теперь не от Шмидта, а за ним, не по зимнему лесу, а по всему миру — такому же холодному. 

Иногда Эрик вспоминает фавна — шутку подсознания, галлюцинацию. Наверняка его просто нашли те солдаты, у которых он очнулся окончательно. Они дурно говорили по-немецки и никак — по-польски, Эрик с трудом складывал тогда английские слова в короткие предложения, а по-русски вообще ничего сказать не мог. Он не стал спрашивать их про фавна — сочли бы сумасшедшим или просто не поняли бы. 

Иногда Эрику до сих пор снится, что фавн несет его, окаменевшего от холода, в дом на окраине леса — обычный человеческий дом, большой, каменный, похожий на замок. Что фавн шепчет: «Я заберу твою боль», и становится действительно не так страшно, не так холодно, не так голодно. Своему воспоминанию — реальному или нет — Эрик дает имя после того, как читает книжку про выдуманную Нарнию. Книжка кажется ему трогательной до наивности и потому не очень нравится, но свою задачу она выполняет. Мистер Тумнус. Забавное имя. 

Эрик снова оказывается близок к падению, которое, конечно же, означает смерть, когда намертво вцепляется в корпус подводной лодки, выскользнувшей из брюха разгромленной яхты Шмидта. Эрик достает припасенный гнев, разворачивает бумагу и ткань, пропитанную ядом, и сила его, впервые, кажется, бесконечная, бульдожьей хваткой держит подлодку. И подлодка тянет его на глубину. 

Когда глаза уже режет от соли, а грудь ломит от нехватки воздуха, Эрик чувствует руки, обхватывающие его, и слышит не ушами, но мозгом голос, мягкий, знакомый до дрожи голос: 

_— Отпусти ее, Эрик! Ты погибнешь!_

Но гнев слишком долго ждал момента, и теперь, когда он охватывает каждую клетку тела, Эрик не намерен позволять ценнейшему своему сокровищу пропасть даром. 

_— Эрик, отпусти ее!_

И Эрик, вдруг осознав, что больше нет сил, сдается. Падение — смерть. А умирать, не забрав это чудовище с собой, Эрик не намерен. И он поддается. Руки тянут его на поверхность. 

Позднее Эрик понимает — он узнал его сразу, даже не с первого взгляда, а с первой мысли, прозвучавшей в его голове, еще там, в черной воде. Просто верить не хотел. И ему не давали поверить. Чарльз Ксавье, молодой профессор генетики, один из тех учеников хороших школ, которым точно не дадут пропасть, живущий в США в сумасшедше огромном особняке вместе с сестрой Рейвен, никак не мог быть фавном из зимнего леса, в котором замерзал маленький еврейский мальчик. Не мог хотя бы потому, что у Чарльза совершенно точно не было ни рогов, ни копыт, ни хвоста. Чарльз был совершенно человеческой наружности. 

_Совершенной человеческой наружности._

Наверное, если бы Эрик не приглядывался так тщательно к Чарльзу, никакого тяжелого чувства под сердцем не возникло бы. Чувства почему-то стыдного. Наверное, потому что чуждого. Незнакомого. Или просто забытого. Но Эрик к Чарльзу приглядывался, высматривая что-то, что подтвердит или опровергнет страшное ощущение: они уже встречались много лет назад. В другой части света. В другой стране, которой теперь и на карте нет. И самое страшное, что иногда казалось, будто Чарльз смотрит понимающе, соглашаясь в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. 

Хотя, Чарльз всегда смотрит понимающе. 

В какой-то момент Эрик, готовясь ко сну в своей комнате, слышит за дверью звук, который ни с чем не перепутаешь, — цокот копыт. Безумие. Эрик медленно опускает ручку двери, не прикасаясь к ней и не позволяя механизму скрипеть, и выглядывает в коридор. Чарльз стоит у дверей своей комнаты в домашнем костюме и длинном теплом халате. И никого больше в коридоре нет. 

— Доброй ночи, Эрик, — Чарльз привычно улыбается, но Эрику кажется, что улыбка не касается его глаз — испуганных глаз, Эрик ставить готов. 

— Доброй, Чарльз, — Эрик закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней виском, несколько секунд ругая себя и пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Неужели, ради всего святого, он поверил на мгновение, что за дверью окажется фавн? Идиот. 

С той ночи Эрик смотрит еще внимательнее, но ничего не видит. Когда Чарльз безошибочно находит упрятанное в самый дальний уголок души воспоминание о матери — то самое, о первой Хануке, — Эрик убеждает себя, что Чарльз просто невероятно сильный телепат, видящий его насквозь. 

Но сомнение ширится, сомнение растет. 

Однажды Эрику кажется, что он видит фавна — своими глазами, наяву, правда, в полутемной гостиной первого этажа особняка, но, когда он без предупреждения зажигает свет, оказывается, что это Чарльз. С книгой в кресле. В брюках и ботинках. 

Эрик начинает себя бояться. 

Кульминация случается в одну из долгих бессонных ночей, когда они с Чарльзом уже доиграли партию, допили растянутую на неделю бутылку виски, но спать не хотели. Тишина натянулась между ними тонкой, звенящей даже от дыхания струной, и Эрик вдруг подумал: сейчас именно тот момент, когда можно, глядя в глаза, такие понимающие, умные, насквозь его видящие глаза, сказать о тяжести чувства между ребрами, спросить, как с ним жить и что это за чувство такое. То ли это чувство. 

Нет. Ни за что. 

— Надо отрабатывать работу с мелочами, — говорит Эрик и ставит пустой стакан на низкий шахматный столик, — тарелку я повернул, теперь — ювелирная работа. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Чарльз чуть склоняет голову к плечу. 

— В этой комнате много металла, — Эрик озирается, — можно попробовать найти весь. 

Старинные канделябры, шурупы в креслах и стеллажах, гвозди, на которых висят картины, прутья каминной решетки, иголка и корпус винилового проигрывателя, крючок, закрывающий шахматную доску, крышка от допитой бутылки — все это Эрик чувствует моментально, совершенно не напрягаясь, и заставляет чуть дрогнуть, чтобы Чарльз увидел — найдено. Последнее, до чего Эрик не дотронулся своей силой, — пряжка на ремне Чарльза, виднеющаяся из-под кардигана. Эрик тянется к ней, но сила будто проходит насквозь — ей не за что зацепиться. 

Эрик впервые в жизни видит металл, но не чувствует его. 

Иллюзия. Никакой пряжки там нет. 

Когда Эрик медленно поднимает глаза, Чарльз смотрит на него почти с ужасом. 

— Все-таки ты, — Эрик ухмыляется, — все-таки я не сошел с ума. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Чарльз никогда еще не врал ему в лицо, но сейчас это точно ложь. В любой другой момент Эрик бы разозлился на это, но сейчас сердце заходится в груди — это почти счастье. Или без почти? 

— Убери иллюзию, Чарльз, — Эрик рад, что голос у него не дрожит в предвкушении. Чарльз рвано вздыхает, нервно облизывается и меняется на глазах. Нет, совсем не как Рейвен — с Чарльза будто падают одна за другой тонкие полупрозрачные простыни, и постепенно из-за них проступают покрытые густым рыжим мехом ноги с копытцами; обнаженная грудь, к которой от паха через живот тянется полоска гладкой шерсти; уши, совсем не похожие на человеческие, и маленькие рожки, едва заметные в густых темных волосах. Эрик глаз отвести не может и поверить, что это все-таки правда, — тоже. 

— Почему ты скрываешь себя? — наконец Эрик вновь обретает способность говорить, наклоняется ближе, через стол с шахматной доской. Чарльз, до этого выглядевший напуганным, берет себя в руки: 

— Если бы я выглядел как фавн, мне бы вряд ли позволили заниматься наукой. 

У Эрика пальцы дрожат от желания потрогать рожки, проверить, такая ли мягкая шерсть на теле у Чарльза, как он помнит. 

— Кроме того, — продолжает Ксавье, — такая внешность пугает людей даже больше, чем синяя кожа Рейвен. У нее, по крайней мере, колени выгнуты в привычную всем сторону. 

— Ты прекрасен, Чарльз, — Эрик почти возмущен, — ты прекрасен! 

Эрик одним только взглядом спрашивает, можно ли, и, получив в ответ смущенный кивок, встает, подходит вплотную и запускает руку Чарльзу в волосы. Рожки не больше мизинца в длину, крепкие, не острые совсем. Шерсть такая же гладкая, как и много лет назад, только, наверное, слегка пожестче. 

— Это ведь был ты, — улыбается Эрик, — там, в Германии. 

Чарльз снова кивает: 

— Тогда я с семьей жил там. Я услышал тебя в лесу. 

Всю ночь Эрик расспрашивает Чарльза о его мутации: когда она проявилась, как он научился скрывать ее, знает ли Рейвен, и не удивляется, когда Чарльз говорит «нет» — ему надо было сохранить тайну, чтобы ни у кого не взникало желания присмотреться внимательно. Так проще, так меньше затрачивается сил. А Эрик знает: was wissen zwei, wisst Schwein*. 

— Ты не должен прятаться, Чарльз, — Эрик качает головой, — только не от меня. 

Эрик очень хочет добавить еще что-то — о том самом чувстве между ребер, под сердцем, которое теперь становится еще больше, будто сливаясь с тем неожиданно сохранившимся теплом от воспоминания. Но не добавляет. Слишком много сказано и прочувствованно в эту ночь. 

Еще будет время, думает Эрик. Обязательно будет.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Знают двое, знает и свинья.


End file.
